Adventures at CatWings: 1
by Grene1
Summary: Harry, Herm, Ron and Lavender meet Bryant, Grene, Elijah and Sheila at an American Wizardry school, Catwings.


Adventures At CatWings: 1  
  
by Grene  
  
**I'm upload happy!***  
  
  
The driver stepped out of the carriage and helped the girl inside out. She stretched and looked about at the building she was about to enter. Two boys and another girl followed her as she wandered up to the front door.  
  
"I still can't believe you made us do this, Herm." Ron protested. "I want to go home, not to another school for winter vacation."  
  
"Shut up, Ron" Lavender said sharply. "You got us into this you know. I could be vacationing at my family's villa in Switzerland if you hadn't of opened your yap and volunteered Hermione for this school exchange thing."  
  
"All of you, we have to live with each other for three weeks, let's keep the tempers down!" Harry pleaded as he followed Hermione through the glass doors of the train station. Lavender and Ron glared at each other and sat down in the vinyl chairs that littered the train station's walls.  
  
"4 tickets to Milwaukee, please." Hermione asked the woman at the counter. She sat down in-between Harry and Lavender.  
  
"what's this school called again?" Lavender asked  
  
"Catwings. It's a Co-ed wizardry school that was founded by German wizard Hermann Schultz in 1790." Hermione said in her usual textbook way. "It was closed for a year in 1993 because of high criptospriridium counts in the water."  
  
"Ooo, I really want to go there now." Ron said sarcastically.   
  
"Ron, you don't even know what Cripto-spermidium is!" Lavender glowered.  
  
The train came and the four disgruntled travelers climbed on with their luggage and sat down. Hermione pulled out a book, Harry and Ron began to play gobstones and Lavender looked out the window while occasionally glancing at her latest 'Divination Today' magazine.  
  
***  
  
Eventually, the train landed in Milwaukee and the 4 were suffering majorly from train lag.   
  
"Oh man, what does this welcoming committee look like?" yawned Harry "I'll be dead by the time someone claims us."  
  
"Hogwarts students?" A young man, about 25, called to them.  
  
"yes! Over here!" Lavender yelled back eagerly. Hermione, Ron and Harry all glared at her. "what? He's hot, okay?"  
  
The man came over and shook Harry's hand. "Yes, I think you'll make a nice edition to our school, even if you'll only be here for a short while."  
  
They piled into the school's PT Cruiser and headed off to their new home. The man showed them landmarks as they drove down the freeway.  
  
"There's Summerfest where Blink-182 played live, There's the new art museum, there's Ed Debevic's..."  
  
Finally, they arrived at the school. Four students, two girls and two boys came out to help them with their luggage. The man (who they later found out to be the headmaster) introduced the people who would be leading them around for the 3 weeks.   
  
"This is Grene Defonghoy,(thaaaaat's ME!) Sheila Brenton, Elijah Beech and Bryant Windole. They are all 9th graders like yourselves and will be showing you around. Now get aquainted. I will see you later at the banquet." He left.  
  
Immediatly, Lavender stepped over to Bryant and battled her eyebrows. Bryant smiled weakly and stepped away. Ron and Harry began to crack up. Grene stepped forward.  
  
"Which one of you is Hermione Granger?"   
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry grinned and stood near Hermione.  
  
"Ron Weasly?"   
  
"Righto."  
  
"Then you're Lavender."  
  
"yes."  
  
Lavender was still disgruntled about her immediate rejection.  
  
"Great, Now, Lavender, you're with Sheila." Grene pointed to a short, pretty girl with reddish brown hair."  
  
Soon everyone was paired off, and Ron's stormy mood had changed. Elijah led the way up to the commons, where they had a chance to get rooms and unpack.  
  
Hermione and Grene began to talk.  
  
"Is Lavender always like that?"  
  
"yes. She always tries to flirt her way into popularity, but back at home, everyone hates her. I think Ron has a secret crush on her."  
  
Their conversation went until dinner time where they were introduced to the student body. Dinner was served and they got down to the business of eating. There was a dance after dinner, so Grene led Hermione to her trashed dorm where her roommates had left their make-up, pantyhose and other things laying in the middle of the floor. Herm began to laugh as Grene pulled a bra of off her leg. They began to get ready. Herm put on the dress she had brought: A highnecklined, mauve colored thing that looked about 50 years old.   
  
"you're not going to wear THAT are you?" Grene asked with friendly disgust.   
  
"why shouldn't I wear it?" Herm looked hurt.  
  
"It's well...old, ugly and in need of a good dryclean. Here, try this..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
In Bryant's dorm, Harry was sitting on the bed listening to Blink-182 while Bryant was trying to get his hair to lay flat.  
  
"That Hermione chick is pretty phat." He glanced around to see if Harry heard him. Harry stopped listening to the CD at once.  
  
"she's not fat at all! She's very skinny!" Harry protested.   
  
"I not fat-fat, I meant kool-phat."   
  
Harry still looked lost, so Bryant changed the subject.   
  
Later at the dance, Ron wandered over to Harry and Hermione who were sitting along the sidelines, drinking their punch and talking."  
  
"Hey, this punch tastes weird!"  
  
"Maybe it's because Malfoy isn't here to spike it!"  
  
The group cracked up just as Bryant and Elijah came over with Sheila and Grene.  
  
"Nice outfit, Herm." Grene grinned at her new friend who instead of the mauve ensamble, was now wearing a strappy blue and silver dress with heals and her hair in a French Twist.  
  
Suddenly, Lavender came running into the hall. She grabbed the microphone and began to ramble hyterically into it.  
  
"Okay, I was in the other room with this one guy-"   
  
"The story of her life," Harry whispered to Bryant,who grinned.  
  
"-when suddenly, his eyes rolled back and he started to throw up! It was horrible!" She began to cry.  
  
The room broke into whispers almost at once. Sheila ran to help Lavender. Grene got up on stage.  
  
"Guys, he's probably just drunk!" She shouted. "Haven't any of you nimrods every heard of teen drinking problems?"  
  
"Yes, Grene, but he was found with a purple liquid leaking from his eyes and nose. That's not teen drinking." The headmaster came up from behind her. "That's something much worse. Poison or spell, we don't know yet. This dance is over for the night, please go straight to your dorms."  
  
"Damn." Bryant swore. "I never liked him much any way, but to die like that, I dunno..."  
  
"C'mon Herm, let's go." Grene led hermione into their dorm and flopped down onto the bed. "I wonder what happened..."  
  
***I changed the ending. Blah. Sue me, the other one was weak.***  
  



End file.
